This invention relates to a new and useful apparatus for supporting a shelf or the like. It relates particularly to a shelf support apparatus which can be manipulated into a variety of different shelf supporting arrangements, which provides strong and secure support for the shelves, and in a way which maintains an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Shelving systems can be regularly found throughout retail stores and warehouses for supporting and displaying articles of merchandise. In the applicant's experience, it is important for such shelving systems to have certain characteristics which make them desirable for use in such establishments. Specifically, they should provide strong and secure support for the articles supported thereon. They should be easily adjustable for repositioning the shelves to accommodate different kinds and sizes of articles. They should also be of simple construction, and should present an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The present invention provides a shelf support system, and components for such a shelf support system, which achieve the foregoing objectives. The components are relatively simple in construction, and are readily assemblable and adjustable into a variety of different shelf supporting arrangements. They provide a strong and secure support for display shelves, and in a way which produces a neat, efficient, and generally aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In accordance with a preferred form of the present invention, the shelf support system includes longitudinally extending pairs of channel members, and shelf-supporting crosspieces which extend between the pairs of channel members. The channel members have longitudinally extending guideways for receiving, supporting and guiding end portions of the crosspieces. The end portions of a crosspiece can be inserted into the respective guideways in a pair of channel members while the crosspiece is in a first orientation relative to the channel members. In that orientation, the crosspiece can move freely, in both longitudinal directions, in order to position it at a desired height in the channel members. The crosspiece can then turn, through about 90.degree. to a second orientation in which its end portions can engage support members which are in the guideways, and which will support the crosspiece in a strong and secure manner. A crosspiece can be rotated back to its first orientation when it is desired to change the position of the crosspiece, or to remove the crosspiece from the channel members.
With the invention, the support structure for the crosspieces is mainly inside the channels. Thus, it is substantially hidden from view, and that enhances the aesthetic appearance of the shelf support system. Further, the fact that crosspieces which are not being used to support shelves can be readily removed from the channel members also enhances the aesthetic appearance of the shelf support system. Still further, the specific structure of the channel members is such that they could even be incorporated as integral parts of a building wall, if desired, rather than formed as separate members.